


Alastair's actually nice for once

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Alastair's actually nice for once

"Ngh..!" Danielle jerked away from Sam's touch. "Please, no... I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry, Sam."

"Don't be sorry for something that isn't your fault," Sam told her soothingly.

He slowly began pushing the hair out of her face. He laid a small kiss to the peak of her nose, slowly moving his way down, leaving a trail of kisses from her nose to the edge of her panties. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of them, slowly sliding them off. Danielle shuddered.

"Too much? Too fast? What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, no. Keep on going," She whispered, arching her chest forward.

Sam immediately resumed, his fingers tracing circles in the insides of her thighs. He slowly slid them up until they were slowly outlining the base of her cunt. Sam slipped a finger inside, slowly curling it. Danielle moaned, spreading her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and whimpered as he added another finger. Another, and she was beginning to feel stretched. Hurt, even. She closed her eyes, tightening her legs' embrace on his hips.

"No. No! Al, please!" She cried. "Please, stop!"

Sam instantly pulled away, his fingers still glistening with her juices. She saw flames beneath her eyelids, and felt barbs tear at her skin.

"Shh, sh," Sam whispered, trying to calm her. "It's okay. Dan, look, it's just me. It's Sam."

She grabbed a fistful of the sheets and pushed her back into the mattress. She raked her nails down his chest, leaving deep red slashes

"Please, Danielle, look at me..." He whispered. Danielle's eyes shot open, puffy and bloodshot.

"Oh god. Sam, I'm so sorry," She said, breathlessly when she saw the gashes that traveled down his chest.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Dani. Don't worry about it," He replied, checking the scratches himself. "How about we try this again tomorrow?"

Danielle nodded, trying to avoid his searching eyes. Sam got up from the bed, lightly kissing Danielle's forehead and leaving the room.

"Fuck!" She yelled, her face heating. "Useless! I'm so fucking useless."

"You're not completely useless, darling," muttered a familiar raspy voice. "There's still a few perks to being you, but not being able to get all hot for Sammy Winchester isn't one of them."

"Alastair," She whispered, feeling the weight of someone unknown to the eye sit on the bed.

"Having an age-old demon who thinks you look absolutely stunning when you're hurt isn't one either," He said, taking a long drag of a cigarrette that wasn't there before.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Danielle asked quietly.

"I only want to give you what _you_ want."

"And what is that, exactly?" She asked with a faint tone of annoyance.

"To finish what boytoy Sam couldn't."

///

Today, the dungeon was cold. Almost freezing, yet that was at Danielle's request. She wanted to see how much sympathy she could wrench from Alastair before he became harsh again. The was naked, but the cold didn't bother her. She didn't notice it, actually. She didn't notice anything in Hell.

"We're going to try something a little different today, okay?" Alastair mumbled.

"Mhm," Danielle chirped.

He opened the heavy iron door to his own dungeon. Danielle heard faint snarling of hounds, and masculine screaming. Danielle knew this dungeon well. But today, it was different. Instead of the usual bloody floors, racks, and weapons, there was a soft black carpet and a large bed in the middle of the room. Danielle never realised how large the room was before. She eyed the bed, weighing out her choices until she felt a small push between her shoulderblades.

"Go on, sit down," Alastair said quietly.

Danielle nodded, slowly walking to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. Alastair returned, and instead of metal instruments he returned with a clear glass bottle of clear fluid. He sat back against the wooden headboard, motioning for her to face away from him. She did just that and moved closer. She felt rough hands push her hair to one side. Danielle shivered, not because of the cold, but because Alastair had begun tracing the bony structure of her shoulders.

He uncapped the small bottle, pouring some of the fluid into the palm of his hand. A strong scent of flowers. She took a long, deep breath.

"Lilies," She said with her exhale.

"I know they're your favourite flower, so I toyed with the oil's scent for a little while."

Before Danielle could question his attempts at being loving, he began rubbing the oil into her skin. He targeted the tight knots between her shoulderblades and on her lower back. He massaged around them, trying to get them to loosen, and whenever one did, Danielle sat stiffly. As he began to knead and loosen another knot, Danielle let out a small, choked noise.

"You seem tense, why? Am I hurting you, princess?" He asked.

"No," She mumbled. "It feels wonderful; don't stop." Alastair continued, working out the last knot, whistling a song she'd heard him sing once before.

 _Frank Sinatra, was it?_ She thought to herself. _Yes, it was. Cheek To Cheek, I believe._

"We need to talk," Al said, sounding as if he'd been holding the sentence inside himself for a while. Danielle turned to face him.

"Sure, what about?" She asked.

"Sam Winchester."

"...Oh."

Alastair rubbed at his temples.

"He loves you," He began to say. "But that's a problem, you see?"

"Why?"

"Because you're mine, little one. You're mine, and I don't like to share," He explained.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap. Danielle gasped, settling in his lap quickly. She felt his erection press against her ass, and biting her lip, she wriggled against it.

"Don't tease me, princess," Alastair muttered, chuckling.

She laughed, palming at his cock. Slowly, she pulled off his pants, moving so that her sex was directly above the head of his rod. She slowly lowered herself onto him, taking his entire length. She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, digging her fingernails into fleshy muscle.

Alastair lightly bit her collarbone, muttering "Mine," again and again against her skin. He thrust up into her, leaving dark, discoloured hickeys across her chest. Danielle's moans became incoherent as she came around his cock, only a few moments before he came as well. Collapsing on the bed, Danielle sighed, nuzzling her face into Alastair's side.

"Al?" She whispered.

"Yes, sweetcake?"

"I love you," She said after a moment of hesitation.

"I love you too, princess."


End file.
